Revenge
by kora22
Summary: Sora, now the adopted son of Scar, is back and this time he is determined to get what he wants. As he and Scar take control of the Pridelands, it's up to Simba and his friends to take the Pridelands back, but the more important question is, will they all survive? Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Here it is, the biggest story yet! Scar wants the Pridelands and Sora wants revenge... Will they succeed? Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I got stuck on this chapter. Without further delay, to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escape**

It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. The kind of day to just relax and sit in the sun... Or to take over a kingdom and get revenge on your sworn enemies, which is exactly what Scar and Sora were planning.

"When do we attack?" Sora asked enthusiastically. "I want my revenge on them!"

"Calm down, child." Scar replied. "Soon." Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed approched them.

"Scar, the rest of the hyenas are ready." Shenzi said. "We're ready whenever you are."

"Good." Scar replied. "We attack very soon. Then, we'll all get what we deserve..."

* * *

Simba and his friends were at the water hole as usual, trying to figure out what to do for the day. "So, what should we do today?" Kulaani asked.

"I don't know." Nala answered. "What do tou think Simba?" He didn't answer. "Simba?"

Simba noticed she was talking to him. "Huh? What?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked "You blanked out or something."

"I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen today." Simba answered.

"Like what?" Kora asked.

"I don't know..." Simba answered. "Something's gonna happen."

"Well, maybe we should just stay around here today then." Tora said.

"Okay." Simba said. "Probably, a good id-" He stopped talking when he looked in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard. "Uh, oh..."

"What?" Nala asked, looking in the same direction. Then she saw what he was talking about. Hyenas, and a lot of them. They could see a lion and a cub, but they were too far away to see their faces.

"Uh, oh..." Mheetu said. "This isn't good."

"Let's go back to the den." Simba said. "I have to tell my dad." They all ran back to Pride Rock.

* * *

"Dad!" Simba shouted as he and the others ran into the den.

"What's wrong, Simba?" Mufasa asked.

"There's hyenas coming this way!" Simba answered. "There's a lot of them!"

"What!" Mufasa exclaimed. He turned to Sarabi. "Sarabi, get the other lionesses and meet me outside." He said before running outside the den.

"What, are the hyenas bad?" Kulaani asked. Kulaani had never met a hyena, there weren't any in the jungle.

"Yeah, they're bad." Tora said. "They kidnapped me once."

"Well, what's the worst that can happen?" Kulaani asked.

* * *

Mufasa, Sarabi, and several other lionesses approached the group of hyenas. Mufasa instantly recognized the lion that was with them. "Scar, what do you think you're doing?" Mufasa asked his brother.

"What I've wanted to do for so long." Scar answered. He looked down at Sora. "Sora, why don't we make them mindless slaves."

"Got it." Sora answered as his eyes began to glow.

"Sora..." Mufasa said.

They all quickly fell under Sora's control. "You will all listen to us from now on, got it?" Sora said.

"Yes, Sora." They all said.

"I'm going on ahead." Sora told Scar. "There's certain cubs that I must deal with." He started running towards Pride Rock.

* * *

"What do you think the hyenas want?" Nala asked. "They've never came here all at once."

"I don't know." Simba said. "It's not like them to do this."

"I think I might have an idea..." a voice said behind them. They all turned around. It was Sora.

"No..." Tora said. "You were killed."

"Well, I survived." Sora answered. "Now prepare to-" He was cut off when Tora attacked him.

"Run!" Tora yelled as she got off Sora. "Before he gets up!" They all got to the bottom of Pride Rock and kept running. They ran as fast as they could. They knew they were no match for Sora. When they got to the water hole, they found Kula and Vitani.

"Kula, Vitani!" Simba exclaimed. "Come with us, we need to get out of here!"

"Why?" Vitani asked.

"We'll explain later." Nala said. "Just run!" The cubs ran and ran and ran, until they got to the Outlands.

"Why... did we... have to... run?" Kulaani asked, breathing heavily. "Who... was that cub?"

"That was Sora." Simba answered. "He's their brother." He pointed to Tora and Kora.

"What's so bad about him?" Vitani asked.

"He's evil." Tora answered. "He has powers that are much to strong for us to beat. We thought he was dead, but he survived."

"So, are we just running away?" Kulaani asked.

"Of course not." Simba replied. "We just had to get away from him. He caught us off guard." he paused. "So... anybody have a plan?" No response. "Great..."

The cubs had no idea what to do, Sora was back and they had no idea how to beat him, and the worse thing was that the hyenas seemed to be on his side.

"What do we do..." Simba asked. Over a hundred hyenas and a crazy cub with psychic powers. To Simba, it seemed as though they couldn't win, but he knew they had to try.

* * *

Sora was furious, they managed to escape him, but he knew that they would be back.

"They better not come back if they know what's good for them," Sora said to himself, "but I hope they do..."

Scar and some hyenas walked into the den. "Did you finish them?" Scar asked.

"No..." answered Sora. "They escaped, but they won't be able to defeat us, so you shouldn't worry about them."

"Very well." Scar said. "If they come back, do not hesitate to kill them."

"Understood." Sora said before walking to the back of the den.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 1. It was harder to write than I thought it would be, but I hope you liked it! Can they defeat Sora, or will a tragedy occur before the final outcome? Well, Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, they managed to get away from Sora once, but they just can't let him win like that, can they? They also haven't seen Scar yet, so this could get worse... Oh, one more thing, one of the cubs will die at some point, but who will it be? Well, I'm obviously not goiing to tell you now, you'll have to read to find out. It may happen in this chapter, it might not... Hope you like this one! :) I also want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my past stories so, thanks!**

**NinaRoja: No, it's not Sora from KH2. He just has the same name. I never even knew that they had the same name until after I created him.**

**snheetah: Those two will present quite the challenge for them, but it's not an impossible task... or is it? Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scar's Kingdom**

"So, that cub is your brother?" Kulaani asked. "And he has psychic powers that he could use to easily kill anybody he wants and he's really strong?"

"Yes." Tora answered. "He wants to kill all of us."

"Why me and Kulaani?" Vitani asked. "We haven't done anything to him!"

"As long as you know us, he doesn't care." Kora said. "He's crazy."

"Well, I'm going to sneak back." Simba said. "Everyone else stay here.

"Are you crazy!" Nala exclaimed. "If Sora sees you, he'll kill you!"

"I'll be careful." he replied. "I need to find out what's going on." Simba went back towards Pride Rock to see what was going on at Pride Rock.

* * *

As Simba got closer to Pride Rock he could see Sora standing at the tip with another lion, but he couldn't see who the lion was. "I need to get closer." Simba said to himself. He walked a little closer and hid behind a large rock. He looked up at Pride Rock. He couldn't believe who was with Sora. "Is that... Uncle Scar?" Simba wasn't about to stick around too long. He turned to leave. He started running but stopped when three figures ran in front of him and stopped. They were hyenas.

"Who might this be, Banzai?" Shenzi asked.

"It looks like the prince." Banzai answered. "The former prince, I should say." The three hyenas surrounded Simba. "I call the ribs." Banzai said.

"You should have stayed away." Shenzi told Simba. "Now, you'll pay the price." The hyenas closed in on him there was no hope for him to get out of this. He was doomed.

_What am I going to do? _Simba asked himself. There was no where to run, he just closed his eyes and waited for them to attack.

"Say goodbye, kid." Banzai said. As they were about to attack, Tora ran in and attacked all three of them, wildly slashing her claws and dodging their attacks.

"Simba, run!" she said as she continued to attack the three hyenas.

Simba started running, but then he stopped. He knew he couldn't leave Tora there to fight three hyenas. He turned around to go help Tora, but when he did, she was already walking toward him. "Well, let's go." she said as she walked by Simba. He looked at the hyenas, they were all unconscious.

"Woah..." was all Simba could say. The two walked back to the Outlands where the others were waiting.

* * *

Simba and Tora got back to the Outlands and found their friends.

"What happened?" Nala asked. "We were getting worried about you.

"Just a little hyena problem... It's taken care of." Simba replied. "Oh, and I found out that my Uncle Scar is in on this with Sora."

"Well, we have to face them at some point." Kora said. "We might as well go now."

"What should we do?" Kulaani asked Simba.

"Can you and Vitani go back to your pride and see if there's anything that may help us?" Simba asked.

"Okay." Kulaani answered.

Kora looked at Kula. "I want you to go with them." he told her. "It'll be too dangerous at Pride Rock."

"Alright." Kula answered. She kissed him before leaving with Kulaani and Vitani.

"Well, let's go." Simba said. They walked into the Pridelands, it was time to face Sora and Scar.

* * *

The cubs got back to Pride Rock. They surprisingly didn't encounter any hyenas on the way... That was about to change. They were walking up Pride Rock when they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw that hyenas were blocking anyway they could escape. "If it isn't my favorite nephew and his little friends." Scar said as he looked down at the cubs.

"Why are you doing this?" Simba asked his uncle.

"Because this kingdom is rightfully mine!" Scar exclaimed. "But you had to get in the way of that!" Scar looked back at the den. "Sora! You have some guests!" Sora came out and sat beside Scar.

"It's about time." Sora said as his eyes began glowing.

"I'll leave you to it." Scar told him as he walked away.

The cubs tried to run, but Sora made them pause. "You're not going anywhere." Sora said. "Now, how should I get rid of you?" He thought for a moment. "How about a little emotional torture first?" He glared at Kora. "Heheheh..."

* * *

**A/N: Uh, oh... this could be bad. Will Kulaani be able to find something to stop the madness or will they come back too late? Sora likes to go for the emotional level first, that's harsh. This story still has a few more chapters, but the ending may be something that you aren't expecting... Remember to Review! Thank You! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The cubs are in trouble and there's no way out. This is a very bad situation, but they can get out of it... Right? Hope you like the chapter!**

**Mew Siul: You make some good points about Sora, but he is truly full of hate. It has been inside of him since the day he was born and he was raised to be ruthless and cruel. Maybe he could change, but hate is all he's ever known.**

**snheetah: Yes, Scar definately needs to see a psychiatrist and so does Sora. Sora a little bit more than Scar I think. This time, Sora will stop at nothing to achieve what he wants...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fatal Encounter**

"Uh, oh..." Kora said as he looked at Sora, who's glowing golden eyes were glaring at him.

"You better not hurt him!" Tora growled.

Sora just smiled evilly at her before lifting Kora off the ground with his power. "Heheheh... I've been wanting to do this for so long..." Sora said. Tora tried to move, but Sora made that impossible. "Say goodbye to your brother, Tora."

Kora suddenly felt like everything inside of him was being crushed. "It... hurts..." he said, now stuggling to breathe.

"Stop!" Tora yelled, still trying to move, but it was no use.

"I don't think so." Sora said.

Kora's pain was getting worse. "AHHHH!" he screamed before Sora dropped him to the ground. Kora wasn't moving. Sora unfroze the other cubs and they ran over to Kora.

"I-is he breathing?" Tora asked, starting to cry.

Simba listened for breathing and brought his head up. "No..." he said. "H-he's gone."

That's when Tora and the others completely broke down. Now, one of their best friends was dead. They knew they would be next, but they weren't going down easily...

"We need to get out of here." Simba said. He walked towards Sora. "Okay, we surrender. You can take us prisoner..."

"What!" Nala exclaimed. Simba just gave her a look like he had a plan.

"Good." Sora said. "You finally realize-" He was interrupted by Simba's claws slashing his right eye. "AHH!" Sora fell to the ground in terrible pain.

"Quick follow me!" Simba said as he started running. Nala and Mheetu followed him, but Nala stopped when Tora didn't come. She was still standing over her brother's body, crying.

"Tora, let's go!" Nala yelled to her.

"We can't just leave him here!" Tora cried.

"Then pick him up and bring him." Nala answered. "We need to hurry!"

Tora picked up her brother's lifeless body and followed Nala. They ran by Sora, who had blood running out of his eye. He was in too much pain to stand up. Sora looked at the hyenas. "Well, what are you waiting for!" he exclaimed. "Get them, you idiots!" The hyenas started to chase after the cubs.

Simba led them down the other side of Pride Rock, they had to get back to the Outlands. The cubs looked behind them and saw the hyenas were gaining on them. "Hurry!" Simba yelled. "I can see the Outlands!" They kept running until they crossed the border. They ran further into the Outlands.

"I'm not going any farther." one of the hyenas said. "We'd die in that heat."

"Yeah." said another. "Let's go back." All the hyenas went back to Pride Rock.

* * *

The cubs managed to find a cave after a few minutes. It was cool inside. "That was close." Simba said. "What do we do now?"

"I don't care..." Tora said, putting Kora's body down. "Maybe we should've just let them kill us..."

"No." Nala said. "It wouldn't change anything, I don't think Kora would want you to get yourself killed."

"Kulaani and the others should be back soon." Mheetu said. "Hopefully they'll bring back something useful."

"Until then, we should just wait here." Simba said. "It's safe and it's cool in here." The cubs decided to all take a nap, but none of them could sleep, knowing that one of their friends was dead.

* * *

Kulaani, Vitani, and Kula were had made it to Kulaani's pride in the jungle. He let them come with him to look at the many mystical objects that his pride had.

"What's this thing do?" Kula asked. She was holding a clear red orb.

"Be careful with that!" Kulaani yelled. "If it breaks, the whole jungle will go up in flames!"

Kula gently set it down. She looked at all the other stuff and saw a flower that had blue petals and a red center. "This is pretty." she said as she picked it up and sniffed it.

"Wait! Don't... sniff that... too late." Kulaani said. "Three... Two... One." Kula suddenly passed out.

"Will she be okay?" Vitani asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Kulaani replied. "It just made her go to sleep, she should wake up in about an hour." He continued to get gems and other objects and put them in a pile. "Okay these should be enough."

"How are we supposed to carry all that?" Vitani asked.

"Hm... We can use this." he answered. It was a bowl shaped object made of glass. "It can carry things and it can't break." He pushed the pile of objects into the bowl shaped object and picked it up in his mouth.

"I'll get Kula." Vitani said as she put Kula on her back. "Okay, let's go. Hopefully, we're not too late..." The three cubs left the jungle, not knowing what had happened in their absence...

* * *

**A/N: That's right, it was Kora. At least the rest of them got away. Scar will appear more, but how will they beat him? What on earth are all those things Kulaani has, well, who knows. They could be anything... Hope you liked this sad chapter. Please review! Thank You! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was sitting here minding my own business, and A HOUSE EXPLODED! Literally like a mile from where I am, it shook my house! This is turning into an interesting day... Hope they're all okay, they're not giving out many updates.**

**Well, the cub's situation isn't good is it? Kora's dead, they don't know what to do next, and they have no idea if Kulaani will have anything that will help, but they'll soon find out. Sora was left with a pretty nasty wound too, claws to the eye probably doesn't feel good... Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**snheetah: Yeah, I don't think Tora is in the mood for hugs right now... Not really a good day for her so far.**

**Mew Siul: Oh, Sora's gonna have more than a scar... Oh, and it's okay BTW. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Miracle**

Simba, Nala, and Tora finally managed to fall asleep, but Simba was only asleep a few minutes before he woke up again. He stood up and walked to the entrance to the cave. The sun was still shining, but it was late in the day. Simba was looking over the Outlands; he spotted three figures walking in the distance.

"That must be them!" Simba exclaimed as he ran out of the cave. He ran until he reach them. Just as he thought, it was Kulaani, Vitani, and Kula, who had woken up. "Hey!" Simba yelled. "We're in a cave over here. Follow me." Simba led the three into the cave. Nala and Tora woke up from their talking.

Kulaani immediately sensed something was bothering them. "Is something wrong?" he asked them, setting his bowl of stuff down. They all looked at Kora's body.

"Oh, no..." Vitani said.

Kula was starting to cry. "Is he..."

"Yes." Tora told them. "He's dead. Sora killed him."

Kula was about to completely lose it when Kulaani spoke up. "Luckily, I planned on something like this happening." he said. He began looking through the stuff they had brought back until he found a glowing, white orb. "This is very special." he told them.

"What is it?" Nala asked. "It's glowing, it's kind of pretty, actually.

"It's a Maisha Orb." Kulaani replied. "It has the power to restore life."

"So, we can bring him back?" Tora asked with a smile.

"Yes," Kulaani answered, "but it only works once and this is the only one there was."

"Well, do it already!" Kula exclaimed. "We need to have him back!

"Alright." he said. He let the orb touch Kora's stomach. It began glowing until the light from it was blinding.

"I can't see!" Mheetu yelled. "I'm blind!"

"Just calm down, you'll be fine." Kulaani said. "It'll wear off in a minute." The light began to fade and they all walked toward Kora's body.

"Did it work? He's not moving." Tora asked. She was about to touch him when his eyes snapped open.

"Woah!" he yelled. "That was weird, I was in this place... and... I can't describe it."

"You're alive!" Tora yelled as she hugged Kora. "We thought you were gone for good."

Kula ran over to Kora and tackled him and kissed him. "Yay! I thought you were gone forever."

"Oh, Mom says hi" he told Tora. "How long was I dead?"

"A few hours." Simba said. "Now we need to find a way to stop Sora, but we're obviously not as strong as him."

"We don't need to be." Kulaani said. "I've got just the thing..."

* * *

The pain finally wore off Sora's eye, but he was now blind out of his right eye. "They'll pay for this!" he said as he walked into the den. He saw the hyenas he had sent. "Did you get them?"

"Um... No." one of them said. "They ran into the Outlands. There was no way we were chasing after them."

"One simple task is all I ask of you!" Sora exclaimed. "Get out of my sight. I don't want to look at you right now." The hyenas quickly left. "Well I killed one of them at least..."

Scar walked over to Sora and noticed his eye. "What happened? Your eye isn't looking too good."

"They got away again," Sora answered, "but I killed one of them."

"You cannot let them keep getting away!" Scar exclaimed. "But they aren't making any progress, so it's okay."

"Don't worry, next time I will kill them." Sora replied. "Especially since they've blinded my eye."

"Be sure of it." Scar said before walking away.

_Next time, I won't be so easy on them... _Sora thought to himself. "Ow... my eye. I better go sleep the rest of the pain off." He went further into the den to go to sleep.

* * *

"What is that?" Simba asked, referring to the small green gem that Kulaani Kulaani was holding. It was about the size of a pebble.

"This is a Nafsi Kusafisha Gem." Kulaani answered.

"Bless you." Nala told him.

"What does it do?" Simba asked.

Kulaani smiled "It will help us get the Pridelands back."

"Yes, but how?" Simba asked him. "It looks kind of small to be able to do anything.

"It will put Sora on our side..." Kulaani answered. "but the hard part will be getting the gem to work... It's not as easy to use as most of this stuff...

* * *

**A/N: Now that little gem Kulaani has will really help... if it works. Yay! Kora's alive, I couldn't kill him off, he doesn't deserve it. Sora is now blind in one eye, bad for him, but that doesn't mean he still isn't tough. Anyway, if you want to know what those weird names mean, I'll leave it up to you to look them up. Hope you liked this chapter. Until next time... Please Review! Thank You! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm back now. That gem Kulaani has may be the key to taking the Pridelands back, but first they have to get it to work, which won't be easy... **

**BTW those people survived that house explosion, they were really lucky.**

**TLKLover1212: Yeah, Kulaani does seem to have a solution for everything, which is a good thing obviously.**

**weatherwatcher: Scar probably knows the cubs have the ability to stop him, so he keeps telling Sora to kill them. Sora obviously isn't doing a good job with that.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Soul Solution**

"So how does it work?" Simba asked.

"We need to get him to swallow it." Kulaani answered. "Then it'll work."

"What does it do exactly?" Nala asked.

"After it is swallowed," Kulaani began, "it will cleanse the soul of whoever it is in."

"So?" Simba said. "That's good because...?

"It's good because if we can get Sora to swallow it, he will become good." Kulaani answered. "His soul will be cleansed of all evil."

"Okay, but there's one problem." Tora said. "How will we get him to swallow it, he loves being evil, there's no way that he will do it willingly."

"One of us will need to be able to get close enough to him." Kulaani told them.

"So he can kill us?" Kora asked. "Or in my case, kill me _again_."

"If we can distract him long enough," Kulaani said, "one of us can sneak up behind him and shove it down his throat."

"Well, let's give it a shot." Simba said. "Only a few of us should go, there's no sense in all of us risking our lives." After a few minutes of debating who would go, it was finally decided that Simba, Nala, Tora, Kulaani, and Kora would go.

"We'll come back for you guys." Simba told the others. "If we don't come back... well, we'll see each other again one day, but try not to think about that."

"How comforting..." Kula said sarcastically as she watched them walk away.

* * *

The cubs entered the Pridelands and kept walking until they got close to Pride Rock. "Okay, what do we do now?" Kora asked.

"Hmm..." Simba said as he thought. "Kulaani you go up Pride Rock from one side, we'll go up the other side and distract him."

"Okay." Kulaani said before walking towards Pride Rock. Simba and the others went towards the opposite side. As they approached Pride Rock, they saw hyenas everywhere, but they were asleep.

"Be as quiet as possible." Simba whispered as they crept around the hyenas. They managed to get through without waking any of them up. They began climbing up Pride Rock when they heard a voice above them.

"Hello there." They looked up and saw Sora looking down at them. It was apparent he was now blind in one eye. Sora looked at the cubs and saw Kora with them. "What! I killed you!"

"Well, that obviouly didn't last very long, now did it?" Kora replied.

"Well this time I'll make sure you're all dead." Sora said. Both of his eyes still glowed even though one was damaged. He lifted the cubs off the ground. "I'll make sure you're such a mess, you won't-" Sora stopped when he was grabbed from behind. "What the-"

"Time to take your medicine." Kulaani said as he shoved the gem in Sora's mouth.

Sora felt something go down his throat. "What was that!" Sora exclaimed. Now he was even angrier. "I will kill-" Sora suddenly felt dizzy. "W-what's happening?" he asked as he fell to the ground unable to stand. "What did you do!" Now, his vision was getting blurry.

"Relax." Kulaani replied. "You'll be fine."

Sora's dizziness got worse until he finally passed out.

Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kora all dropped to the ground and went over to Sora. "Is he dead?" Tora asked.

"No." Kulaani answered. "Just give it a minute." They waited until they saw Sora's eyes open. He looked around and saw the other cubs standing around him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Nala asked him. "Do you want to kill us?"

"No. I don't." Sora answered. "Wait... what did I just say?"

"It worked." Kulaani said. "He's no longer evil."

"I'm... not evil anymore?" Sora asked. "How?"

"We'll tell you later, but right now we'll need you to help us." Simba said. "First we need you to snap the pride out of your control. We'll figure it out after that."

"Okay," Sora replied, "but Scar will know something's going on."

"Don't worry about him." Simba told him. "Once the pride is back to normal, they can handle him."

"Alright." Sora said as he walked into the den.

* * *

Scar saw Sora come into the den, but something seemed different. He didn't have the cold, evil look on his face as he usually did. "Sora, you seem... different." Scar told the cub. Sora didn't say anything he just went to where the rest of the pride was. His eyes began glowing. "Sora, what are you doing?" Scar asked.

"Setting things right." Sora answered as he freed the pride from his control.

"What!" Scar exclaimed. "You little-"

"Scar." Mufasa said as he approached his brother.

"Mufasa..." Scar said, now slightly worried. "How's it going?"

"I'm giving you one chance to run." Mufasa growled.

"Dad!" Simba yelled as he and the other cubs ran in. "We have a problem!" They all looked at the entrance of the den and saw all the hyenas. They were greatly outnumbered.

"Well, would you look at that." Scar told them. "It appears your outnumbered."

"I'll handle this." Sora said, stepping forward.

"Oh, no you don't!" Scar yelled as he struck him in the head.

Sora was immediately knocked out. Scar looked at the hyenas. "Kill them!" The hyenas began attacking. The cubs went over to Sora to check on him.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Kora asked.

Sora moaned and sat up. "Ow... My head."

"Can you walk?" asked Simba.

"I... think so." Sora said, fighting the pounding pain in his head. "Now to take care of these hyenas." His eyes once again started glowing. The fighting ceased when the hyenas were lifted off the ground. Sora took them outside the den and to the tip of Pride Rock. He then used all the energy he had to throw them towards the water hole.

* * *

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were walking back to Pride Rock. They had been unconscious for hours after Tora had beat them.

"I can't believe we got beat up by a cub... again!" Banzai exclaimed as he limped along.

"Well, I'm going to sleep for the next three days." Shenzi said.

Ed just let out his maniacal laugh, as usual.

"Let's stop at the water hole, I'm thirsty." Banzai told them. The three hyenas walked over to the water hole, but when they went to get a drink, something strange happened. A hyena came from nowhere and landed in the water.

"Hey, guys." the hyena said as it popped it's head out of the water. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed looked up and saw the other hyenas flying through the air. They all landed in the water hole.

"Okay..." Shenzi said. "What did we miss?" All the hyenas climbed out of the water and started running for the Elephant Graveyard.

"Something tells me we lost..." Banzai said as they started to follow the other hyenas.

* * *

"Well, Scar." Mufasa said. "It appears you've lost."

"Very well." Scar replied, turning to leave. "I'll be back. Next time, I won't fail." Scar left the den and fled for the Elephant Graveyard. They had won.

* * *

**A/N: Just one more chapter to wrap it all up. The Pridelands are back in the right paws. Well, see ya for the last chapter. Please Review! :) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Time to wrap up this story. Let's see what happens, shall we? This is pretty short, but oh, well.**

**snheetah: Sora may be confused with his emotions, but I'm sure he'll get past that.**

**KaylaDestroyer: Scar's next plan? I can't give too much away, now can I. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sora's Dream**

Sora walked back into the den and stood in front of Mufasa. "I'm sorry." Sora said, looking down at the ground.

Mufasa looked at the cub and could tell he really meant it. "It's alright." Mufasa told him. "You were raised to be like that. It's not your fault."

Sora picked up his head and looked at the king. "Could I, um, live here?" he asked.

"Hm... I suppose." Mufasa answered. "If you are truly changed."

"I am." Sora said.

"Very well, but we need someone to take care of you." Mufasa told him.

"I'll do it." Adia said. "I _am _his grandmother."

"Now that that's settled, it's getting late. Time for all the cubs to go to sleep." Sarabi said. All the cubs went off to bed.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for Sora.

_(Sora's Dream)_

_Sora found himself in the middle of a empty field. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around. He didn't see anything, then he heard a voice behind him._

_"It's been awhile." the voice said. Sora spun around to see who it was._

_"D-dad?" Sora stuttered._

_"Yes, Sora. It's me." Tamba told him._

_"What do you want?" Sora spat._

_"Sora, you have failed me." Tamba told him. "You have allowed yourself to be turned down the path of good."_

_"And I'm happy about it!" Sora yelled. "All you ever cared about was power!"_

_"Power is the only thing that matters." his father said. "If you don't have power, you are weak."_

_"No, that's not true!" Sora exclaimed. "Everything you ever told me was a lie. I thought everything you taught me was the right thing, but now I see the truth!"_

_"You will pay for betraying me. I don't care if you are my son." Tamba said._

_"You're dead!" Sora exclaimed. "You can't do anything to me or anyone else!"_

_"Oh, Sora..." Tamba sighed. "That's where you're wrong."_

_"What are you talking about?" Sora asked._

_"I'm coming back, Sora." Tamba told him. "And when I do, you'll pay... Along with those other cubs." Tamba's image began to fade. "Watch your back..."_

_"Hey!" Sora shouted as he watched Tamba fade away. "Come back here!"_

* * *

Sora's eyes snapped open. He looked outside and saw it was now morning. "It was just a dream..." he said to himself. "No... It must have been more than that, but nobody can come back from the dead..."

"What are you talking about?" Tora asked as she approached her youngest brother.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Sora answered.

"If you say so." Tora replied. "Come on, I'm going down to the water hole."

"Okay." Sora said as he followed his sister out of the den. He couldn't get the dream he had out of his head. Was what Tamba said true? It couldn't be, he didn't have any kind of powers before. _I really hope it was just a dream. _Sora thought. _If it wasn't... We could be in_ _trouble._

* * *

**A/N: Tamba? We haven't heard from him since the first story. There's no way he can come back, but why else would Sora have that dream? Oh, well. I'm sure we'll find out in time. See ya for the next story! Please Review! Thanks! :)If you're wondering about Scar, don't worry, he'll be making more appearances in my stories.**


End file.
